1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display device comprising the pixel structure.
2. The Related Arts
With the continuous development of the liquid crystal display technology, liquid crystal display devices, such as light emitting diode panels, have been widely used as a displaying component in electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). The liquid crystal display device generally comprises two light-transmitting substrates, which include an upper substrate and a lower substrate. The lower substrate comprises an electrode array formed thereon, including gate lines and data lines perpendicular to the gate lines. A thin-film transistor (TFT) device is set at each intersection between the gate lines and the data lines in order to transmit a signal from the gate lines to a pixel electrode. The lower substrate has a pixel zone that comprises a common electrode and a pixel electrode. The common electrode and the pixel electrode are on the same surface. Liquid crystal is filled between the upper substrate and the lower substrate and is movable in the pixel electrode zone with the effect of an electric field.
Most of the liquid crystal display devices suffer problems of slow response speed and small viewable angle. To overcome the problems of narrow view angles of the twisted nematic mode, IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode liquid crystal display devices and FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode liquid crystal display devices are commonly used, both sharing an advantage of wide view angle. However, a liquid crystal display device of the IPS mode or the FFS mode, when generating a horizontal electric field, also generates an electric field component in a vertical direction. The greater the potential difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is, the greater the electric field component in the vertical direction will be. This severely reduces transmittance or response time of the IPS mode and the FFS mode, making them not suiting the needs of the users.